A blood sample for use in laboratory testing is often obtained by way of venipuncture, which typically involves inserting a hypodermic needle into a vein on the subject. Blood extracted by the hypodermic needle may be drawn directly into a syringe or into one or more sealed vials for subsequent processing. When a venipuncture may be difficult or impractical such as on a newborn infant, a non-venous puncture such as a heel stick or other alternate site puncture may be used to extract a blood sample for testing. After the blood sample is collected, the extracted sample is typically packaged and transferred to a processing center for analysis.
Unfortunately, conventional sample collection and testing techniques of bodily fluid samples have drawbacks. For instance, except for the most basic tests, blood tests that are currently available typically require a substantially high volume of blood to be extracted from the subject. Because of the high volume of blood, extraction of blood from alternate sample sites on a subject, which may be less painful and/or less invasive, are often disfavored as they do not yield the blood volumes needed for conventional testing methodologies. In some cases, patient apprehension associated with venipuncture may reduce patient compliance with testing protocol. Furthermore, the traditional collection technique adds unnecessary complexity when trying to separate a single blood sample into different containers for different pre-analytical processing.